


发情期

by fengze



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengze/pseuds/fengze
Summary: 于是维吉尔轻轻地笑了。“我爱你，兄弟。”他这么说。





	发情期

**Author's Note:**

> 维吉尔进入发情期后，想帮助弟弟进入成年期，然而他被口嗨的弟弟气跑了。阎魔刀开门意外掉进鬼泣的世界，而且还有六个但丁等着他。

现在身为拿非利的双子正处于一个十分重要的时期，他们成年了。  
和其它种族的成年期并不相同，拿非利的成年期显然晚了很多，这或许是因为他们的血统当中混合了一半的恶魔血统。  
因为他们是仅存的两位拿非利，所以他们之中会有一人分化成为能够孕育后代的那一者，就像是鱼群里没有雌性，会由雄性分化为雌性一样，这是必然的结果。  
年长的那一位自愿选择成为了孕育后代的那一方。  
他的自制力足够强，而且他认为他没必要找女人，故而身体多出些什么，一点也不会影响到他。而但丁就不一样了，按他的日常，这大概会严重影响到他的生活。  
抱着这样的想法，年轻的哥哥忍受了几天的疼痛，终于分化成功。从外表上来看没有什么变化，但是在他的身体里，已经有了一个能够让他孕育新生命的生殖腔。  
维吉尔带上他的帽子，向但丁的房车出发，他必须告诉但丁，关于分化和成年期的事情。  
在分化完成那一瞬间就代表着他已经成年，而成年代表着他的发情期到了。即便是如此，他也必须先找到他的弟弟，引导他完成分化。  
他的身体因为发情期的到来已经开始发热，逐渐蔓延上来的欲望开始吞噬他的理智。如果不是风衣的遮挡，路上的行人或许能看到他裤子上被洇湿的痕迹，好在他的大衣把他狼狈的模样掩盖了。  
维吉尔不得不把把阎魔刀当成了一根拐杖来维持自己的站立，否则他很有可能倒在地上，软成一滩融化的冰激凌。  
到达但丁的房车时，维吉尔几乎要被情欲折磨得站不住了。他靠着车门，等待他的兄弟开门从来没有这么痛苦过。  
在他们两个当中，维吉尔一向是拥有更多自制力的那一位。相比起他的兄弟来说，他仿佛永远都那么克制自己。或许这同他的控制欲有一定的关系，控制别人，也控制自己。  
但是现在，他再也维持不住冷静了，从主动选择成为种族里孕育后代的那一方起，他的世界就失控了。  
车门被拉开的时候，维吉尔几乎是立刻倒进了但丁的怀里，像酒吧里的那些想要征服但丁的美女一样。这是何等的既视感，所以但丁伸手揽住了他的腰，他的手遵从身体记忆放在了维吉尔屁股上，这使得维吉尔发出一声急促的喘息。  
在被人围观之前，但丁把房车的门嘭地带上了。  
他不会在乎别人是不是会看他，事实上他对自己的身材很有自信也不怕被看。  
但是维吉尔，他这个刚刚才认回来的哥哥可没他这么厚的脸皮。即使之前他意外看到维吉尔的裸体，他的兄弟也只是一愣，随即露出尴尬的微笑，把自己重新裹得严严实实。  
维吉尔从但丁怀里爬起来努力平复自己因为欲望而变得粗重的呼吸，至少表面上看起来很是那么回事。他摘下帽子放在一边，坐到了但丁集脏乱差为一体的房车里，唯一还算整洁的床上。  
坐下那一瞬间，他的呼吸一滞，随即恢复了正常，但丁注意到了这一点。  
“你看起来不太好，是被什么家伙追着屁股跑吗？维吉尔。”  
但丁选择了以开玩笑的口吻开始他们的对话，事实上他很想看到那张脸上出现除了微笑以外的神色。惊讶也好嘲讽也好哭泣也好，获得了完全宽容的对待以后，他想要的也就越多。面对这个令人疯狂的世界，他需要找点乐子，而现在他的乐子就是他的哥哥。  
尚未步入成年期的弟弟还需要一些来自哥哥的引导。  
“但丁，你听我说。进入成年期将会使我们获得更为强大的力量，我查阅了无数的古籍才使用一些方法使得我提前步入成年期，而现在你可以不使用这种方法，而是由我来引导你成年。我已经计算过了，中间不会出现问题。”  
说这些话的时候，维吉尔就已经明白，这个身体为插入而准备完美了。从他后面流出来的水渗透了两层布料，甚至有可能弄湿了但丁的床单。但他没有展露出丝毫急切，他给予但丁选择的权利，即使这个选择的结果没有什么不同。  
如果但丁接受，那么维吉尔将会主动引导他。  
“所以？维吉尔你想说什么，你以为我像个傻子一样会被你耍的团团转？”  
但丁看着维吉尔那副道貌岸然的样子就生气，就仿佛刚刚倒在他怀里的人不是他一样。他哪里来的勇气以为他伪装得很好的？他才刚刚打开门，就倒在他身上，那气喘吁吁的样子，像极了在他床上欲求不满的天使女孩。  
不同的是，维吉尔是他的哥哥，他们是孪生兄弟。  
可这又有什么关系，他们一样地性感，能让他的裤裆硬到爆炸。但丁对于自己的兄弟，所拥有的记忆少的可怜，他记不清幼时大部分的回忆。而长达十几年未曾碰面，更是让他对于他们之间的兄弟情谊浅薄到了极点。  
简而言之，即使他对着维吉尔硬了，他也不会有兄弟乱伦的负罪感。  
“你知道你刚刚倒在我怀里的时候，活活像个求艹的婊子。让我猜猜？你的裤裆里是不是已经一塌糊涂，嗯？”  
混账话不过脑袋一句接一句冒出来，他不过是嫉妒是什么人使他的兄弟变成这副样子的。  
但丁把维吉尔按在床上，不顾意愿地解开他的裤子，露出那条黑色的平角内裤。现在它湿漉漉的，他的主人在来的路上仅仅因为路人的目光，在紧张与羞耻的幻想中射了一次。  
面对弟弟的质问，年长的那一位显然不愿去理会，长大以后的但丁确实比不上幼时那么可爱了。  
你的礼貌与教养呢？  
维吉尔没有问这个问题，他只是抓住了自己的裤子企图能够阻止它被脱下来。  
“别这样，但丁。”  
然而他的弟弟使用了最简单的方式应对，他把这条可怜的裤子撕烂了，半魔的力量确实强大。  
“已经湿成这样了？看起来在来这边之前内容丰富啊，来见弟弟之前还要把自己搞成这副样子，是想引诱我吗？”  
但丁对于那条黏糊糊的内裤露出嫌恶的表情，把它从维吉尔身下扯出来甩到了一边。  
“但丁！”即使维吉尔来这里的目的就是和但丁做一次，让他在自己的引导下成年，可他从没想过以这种方式——在他没有允许的情况下发生关系，这等同于强奸。  
于是他抓住但丁的手，手指用力捏紧。  
“我来这儿可不是听你说这些的，你不乐意我现在就走。”  
他推开但丁站起身，拉起黑色的风衣遮住自己的身体，即使他现在硬的不行也态度强硬地执意离开。  
假若他想走的话，但丁是拦不住的。  
维吉尔以阎魔刀的刀鞘作为武器将想要抓住他胳膊的但丁打倒在床上，然后划开空间离开。但是他不知道，在控制不稳自己的力量时这么做会有什么后果，事实上他也没这么尝试过。  
空间裂隙的另一边在半空中，这使得维吉尔不得不使用天使滑翔，他一头撞进了名为鬼泣的事务所里头，从二楼窗户进去的。  
虽然对于这家的主人来说多了一笔维修费用，但是总比他跑到大街上好。他跌跌撞撞地行到门口，将房间反锁起来，以阎魔刀作为媒介使这个房门现在没人能够打开。  
他放心地软了身体靠着门滑落，坐在这个房间的地面上，假如有机会的话，他会好好感谢这家的主人的，但不是现在。  
因为他看起来狼狈极了。  
假若他听说过关于鬼泣主人的传闻，他就不会这么快放下戒备，所以他接下来遭受的一切，都是他自作自受。  
在发情期的作用下，所有的感官都为情欲而服务，维吉尔靠着门将手往下面摸索着，快感被放大，只是抚摸着阴茎就觉得舒服得不得了。他快要被情欲所征服了，张大着双腿，手指往那个隐秘的地方伸进去。  
为了受孕而准备的地方已经十分湿滑了，那个生殖腔正等待着被射入，然后孕育一个新生命。  
他尽力地把手指往里面伸，在肠壁上摸索寻找敏感点为了使手指能够到更深的地方，这位拿非利不得不一手抱住自己的大腿使它贴近胸口，另一只腿也张得更开。  
未曾想过以此方式自渎的拿非利摸索半天不得要领，只能从喉间发出一声近似于哭泣的呻吟。  
不行，完全不行。  
汗水从额头滑下，原本梳得整齐的头发已经松散下来，柔软地垂在额前。维吉尔呼出一口热气，嘴唇和喉咙干渴得要命，他需要有人来满足他，但他不想把身体交给随便什么人。  
不，不，谁都好，他现在就要。  
蓝色拿非利脑海里仿佛有人在打架一样，理智被情欲纠缠住，他难耐地动了动手指。  
“看起来你需要些帮助？”  
面前的红衣的恶魔猎人出现得悄无声息，他甚至没有感受到他是如何到达这个房间的——事实上沉浸在自己世界的拿非利根本没有注意到大开的窗户。  
如此狼狈的模样被看到，在那一瞬间，他甚至想好了十几种为这个人准备的死法。但这一切在感受到熟悉的魔力波动时，都被暂且搁置。来人的气息过于熟悉，然而脸庞却与自己熟悉的人不同，这使得他本就不清明的大脑更加混沌。  
他将手指抽出来，那位红衣人为了和他说话而蹲下，于是他调整了自己的姿势，使他看起来没那么的狼狈。他双手撑在地面，半跪着凑近，在这位恶魔猎人的颈间嗅了嗅。于是那个被他记在心里的名字从舌尖落，带着不确定和怀疑。  
“但丁……”  
恶魔猎人看了一眼插在门上的阎魔刀，事实上他就是感受到阎魔刀的气息才会上来看一看，没想到从天上掉下来个维吉尔——尽管不是他熟悉的那个，这位维吉尔才刚刚成年，尚还处于发情期。  
“我确实是但丁，但是可不是你熟悉的那位，维吉尔。”  
陷入欲望漩涡的维吉尔只听到了Dante承认的声音，于是他只当做是但丁追上来。  
他软倒在红衣恶魔猎人怀里，身上滚烫，散发着诱人的味道，是邀请他尽情享用的气息。  
“但丁，我来引导你成年这句话还作数。”  
这听起来就像是被那个但丁拒绝了引导一样，艹，他有病啊？有维吉尔不上。  
在他的时间线内，还没有见到哥哥的Dante嫉妒得差点说脏话。与此同时，门口传来了声音，阎魔刀的结界被最为年长的一位但丁所解决了。  
“我听到了！维吉尔说要让我成年！你们不准耍赖。”  
最为年幼的那一位直扑第四代但丁怀里的维吉尔，但是四但抱着怀里的维吉尔不让托尼将他抢走。他把维吉尔抱起放到房间里唯一的床上，失去了裤子，仅仅穿了一件风衣就这样光着下身被所有的Dante行注目礼，就像是某种祭品一样。  
尽管不懂为什么会出现一位年幼的弟弟以及他旁边不同的但丁，但维吉尔总学不会拒绝他的弟弟，于是他向托尼伸出了手。  
“你瞧，他在邀请我！我必须满足他。”  
托尼趴在床边抱住维吉尔伸出来的手，他亲吻这只手，用十分色情的方式舔舐手指。原本就被淫液所打湿的手指现在完全湿透了，泛着一层水光。  
“你能满足他吗？他肯定是邀请我，谁能够拒绝帅气的我呢？技术比你好，又比其他人年轻，这可是很大的优势。”  
同样还能算是年幼的三代Dante不甘落后，他一屁股挤开四代Dante，扯开了维吉尔的风衣，露出一大片白皙的皮肤。不得不说，常年裹着风衣的维吉尔皮肤确实比较白，这使得他胸口的肉粒更加明显起来，三代但丁直接埋头亲了上去。  
褐色的肉粒敏感地立起来，在嘴唇的吮吸下发硬。维吉尔顿时发出一声喘息，被年幼的弟弟吸着奶头使他得到了某种羞耻的快感，他竟然觉得很舒服。手违背了自己的意志抱住胸口那银色的脑袋，他屈起一条腿，爽到脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
托尼也光顾了另一边的奶头，他用舌头去挑逗它，牙齿轻轻地衔住那小小的肉粒，用小孩吃奶的方式不停吮吸着。  
两个人就像是较劲一样，不停地刺激他胸口的褐色，维吉尔爽得只能从喉咙里发出呻吟，他抱得更紧了。被胸口的快感逼得阴茎好好挺立着，从上面不停地漏出淫液，好像被轻轻抚摸就要射精一样。  
“年轻人就喜欢玩这种花样……”一旁的四代Dante解开自己的腰带，他光是听维吉尔叫出来的声音就硬了。于是他握住自己的性器开始手淫，年长一些的恶魔猎人决定礼让一下年幼的自己。  
随后跟上来的几位看着面前的场面停在了门口，最后到来的五代但丁从他的两位同伴中间探头看里面的景色，忍不住发出一声赞叹。  
“让我瞧瞧——哇偶，这可真是大场面！”  
五代Dante以十分夸张地语气说着，然后挤进去迅速在床上占据了一席之地。最为年长也最厚脸皮的一位完全没有什么礼让精神，他抓住维吉尔的双腿，把他举高使得维吉尔的臀部离开床面。  
“啧啧啧，真是好景色，看起来他已经完全准备好了。”  
他握着维吉尔的脚踝，对着他的屁股品头论足，然后他扭头去看门口最为沉默寡言的那一位，冲他抬了抬下巴。  
“让没哥的先来！”  
这句话倒是没人反对，他们几个只有二代是没有哥的，甚至连四代都从时空裂隙当中遇见过年轻的维吉尔。当然，他们同时出现在这里，也是因为二代Dante穿过时间裂隙时出的意外。  
所以这就是二代备受他们几个关爱的原因。  
二代点了点头，解开了自己的腰带，准备直接干脆地步入正题。他一直是最为寡言的那一位，即使在床上，他也不像其他的Dante一样喜欢说些什么骚话。  
五但让出位置给二但，他甚至和四但一起握住维吉尔的脚踝，方便他直接上垒。  
“但丁……”  
维吉尔隐约意识到接下来会发生什么，但是他只要一开口，胸口的三代Dante会凑上来和他接吻。他不想听到可能会是拒绝的话语，这种话三代已经听得够多了，所以他学会了以吻来堵住他兄弟的嘴巴。  
现在他完全沉浸在情欲里头了，但丁会进入他，标记他，在他的身体里射出，把他的生殖腔灌满，然后孕育一个新的生命。只要他这么想着，就仿佛能直接高潮一样。  
二代Dante跪在维吉尔面前，他看着维吉尔的身体来抚弄自己的性器，他勃起了，这意味着他准备好要进入这个陌生的维吉尔。发情期使得他的肠道又湿又滑，在二代Dante进入的时候很顺从地接纳了他。  
在他开始抽送的时候，维吉尔身体因为这种满足的快感而颤抖，但他叫不出声来，只能在与三代的接吻中发出几声急促的喘息。  
年幼的托尼嫉妒往后的自己能够先行享用大餐，而自己只能吸着维吉尔的奶头，就像个宝宝一样。于是在维吉尔的胸口留下好几个牙印之后，他开始大声抗议。  
“这不公平！维吉尔明明是想要引导未成年，我才是那一个才对。”  
他仗着自己最小开始耍赖，明明第一个冲过来的就是他，占据了先机却没有行动，这是他的错。但想要一起分享这个维吉尔的话，他们就必须和平共处才是。  
二代从维吉尔身体里退出来让他跪在床上，三但也放过了维吉尔。  
托尼马上就领会了他们的意思，解开裤子就躺到了维吉尔身下，维吉尔被扶着腰坐了上去。仅仅被二代艹了几下的肉穴不知满足地容纳了托尼的肉棒，他意识到接下来可能不会那么简单，但丁这方面的花样可多的很，从他和那些天使宝贝们能玩一天来看。  
然后他感到自己身后有一只手在摸索，贴着进入他身体的那根阴茎伸了一根手指，试图让这具身体能够容纳下更多。  
“等等但丁！你不能这样——”  
他未说完的话就那么停在了喉咙里，化作一声闷哼，疼痛与被满足的快感一同袭击了他。在这种刺激之下，维吉尔直接射了出来，肉壁紧紧地缠住体内的那根性器。  
刚刚才挤进去一点点的二但被夹得难受极了，他将维吉尔的臀瓣分得更开，用力地往里面顶，最底下的托尼被挤得叫出声来。  
“嘿！你别那么用力，我快被你挤坏了！”  
最终他们两个还是一起塞进了维吉尔的肠道里，被撑到最开，几乎将两根性器都吞到底。他疼得绷紧了身体，额头上出了一层薄汗，露出隐忍的神色。  
一代的那位但丁凑过来亲吻了他的额头，舔舐掉汗珠，像是安抚一样的行为，他看了一眼年轻的自己和年长的自己。  
“你们慢慢来，他可是第一次，别给他留下不好的回忆。”  
于是在亲吻和温存的轻轻抽送当中，维吉尔渐渐地放松下来，疼痛在慢慢地消退，与此同时，他体内的欲望越发的强烈，渴求着更多。  
二但和托尼察觉到了这一点，开始放心地顶弄起来。他们一次次退出来，然后又在拔出一半的时候同时进入，柔软的肉壁被撑开，每一次进出都能顶到敏感点，他们甚至蹭到了生殖腔的入口。  
于是他们两个猛地进攻那一点，直到他们一前一后地射精。年长一些的二但还知道抽出来射在外面，年幼一些的托尼只知道顶着腰捅进生殖腔里头，把它灌满。  
生殖腔被进入使得维吉尔好看的眼睛蒙上一层迷茫的水气，快感直冲脑海把他的理智搅得粉碎。他在这堪比折磨的情潮当中发出近似于哭泣的呻吟，但他没有落泪，这一切都是他甘愿的。  
“但丁……但丁……”  
他不停地喊着自己兄弟的名字，手指用力地抓紧身边那位但丁的手臂——那是一代的但丁。于是Dante一边回应着他，一边去吻他的嘴唇。  
“我在这儿，维吉尔，我在这呢。”  
于是维吉尔轻轻地笑了。  
“我爱你，兄弟。”  
他这么说。


End file.
